Daniel Gives Lessons
by Sin-t-a-h
Summary: Daniel teaches Betty how good oral sex can be. SMUT WARNING! Don't like, don't read.


Daniel Gives Lessons : Rated M

by: sintah

Disclaimer: I do not own ugly Betty. I do not make any profits from this story.

They both were breathing heavily. Daniel moved his mouth from Betty's lips and attacked her neck. As his mouth nibbled on the skin of her throat, Betty let out a moan. Daniel's tongue traced her collar bone.

"Your skin smells like roses, baby...", he whispered, with a swipe of his tongue, "and you taste so sweet ... I am sure you taste just as good all over..."

Daniel started to unbutton Betty's peach silk shirt, his lips kissing the skin he was uncovering.

Betty sighed in pleasure as Daniel's mouth showered kisses on her breasts. His hands worked the zipper of her skirt, soon getting her out of it. He stopped kissing her breasts and slowly pulled off her panties. They looked into each others eyes. Daniel touched the apex of her thighs, fingers moving through springy black curls. Betty pulled his head down to kiss him. His fingers found her wetness and swirled it around.

"Daniel...", breathed Betty . Daniel smiled at her. Then he began to kiss down her body, kissing her throat, between her breasts, her stomach, down her abdomen and on to her sex. Betty's head snapped up from the pillow, looking at Daniel, his face buried in her pubic hair, smelling the aroma of her arousal.

"Daniel!"

"Mmmm...?"

"Daniel, what are you..."

Daniel looked up, mild surprise showing on his face through the haze of lust.

"What's wrong, baby? This doesn't feel good?"

"Its...I mean, I've never done... this... before..."

"Oh...", comprehension dawned on Daniel's face, "You've never had anyone go down on you?"

Betty's face flushed bright red as she shook her head. It was true that she had no experience of oral sex. None of her former boyfriends had shown any inclination to go down on her, and she had never thought of asking for it. Though, even if she had, she knew she would be too shy to demand it. And self conscious about someone tasting her _there_.

"Well, there is a first time for every thing...", said Daniel, rubbing his thumb over her sex.

"Honestly, you don't have to..."

"But, I want to!"

Betty was surprised. As far as she could see, oral sex was rather one sided. Someone gives their partner pleasure with their mouth, it might be nice for the receiver, but she didn't see what good it did the giver. She remembered how years ago Walter had begged her to suck him, if only for a few seconds.

"You don't have to make me come in your mouth," he had said, "Just suck it for a little..."

Well, Betty had sucked for a little, sitting in Walter's Pro-buy van but she had not enjoyed it. In fact, she had hated it.

"I don't get it," she said, "Why would you want to do it? I mean, its about _giving _pleasure, isn't it?"

Daniel laughed

"Sure. But that doesn't mean it isn't pleasurable for the pleasure giver too!"

"Well, I've read that going down on someone is about submission and humiliation and stuff..."

"It can be. That is why its very difficult to go down on someone you don't deeply care for. You need to feel a great deal of passion for someone to actually enjoy going down on them." Daniel said seriously. "Look, it can be about submission, wanting to give yourself completely to the person you love. But it can also be about complete possession, wanting to have someone in your mouth... taste them on your tongue... being able to do whatever you want to them... Its about having someone in every way possible."

"Is that what you want to feel?"

"Yes, I want to know your taste, make you come on my tongue, make you mine in every way."

Betty bit her lips, Daniel's words was making her so hot. She looked at him, sitting between her knees, his hands on her thighs, and her arousal heightened.

"Sooo, can I taste you?" Daniel asked tentatively.

Betty blushed furiously and nodded. Daniel gave her a grin and dove down between her thighs. His lips touched her vaginal lips, kissing them sensually. He caught her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder to open her up to him properly. Betty looked on, she could not believe the sight in front of her eyes. Daniel had his head between her legs, his lips and tongue exploring her, knowing her so intimately... She felt shame and arousal both. Daniel's tongue pushed into her opening, tasting the wetness there. at the feel of his tongue, even more juice gushed out of her. Betty could hear him moan as he lapped it up. _ Well, I guess he really is enjoying it! _she thought. Daniel's thumb was pressing on her clit, his tongue swiping against her folds.

"Oh, you taste so good..."

"Oh, Daniel..." Betty gasped, her arousal was quickly spiraling out of control. She was close to orgasm. Daniel thrust his tongue into her hole, fucking her with it. Betty could not control herself anymore, she screamed as she came, her walls contracting hard around his tongue. Daniel happily sucked the juices oozing out of her as she whimpered. He came up and gathered her in his arms. Betty looked at him and smiled lazily.

"That was... magical, Daniel! Thank you."

"No, thank _you_! I really enjoyed it, believe me."

"I need to know what that's like." Betty said, caressing his face. "As soon as I can move a limb, I am going down on you. And I am gonna make you as crazy as you made me!"

************ Finish ************


End file.
